


The Beauty (and the Tragedy)

by withoutyourdress



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Divorce!AU, Drama & Romance, F/F, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutyourdress/pseuds/withoutyourdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy & Gina Blake were more than just friends to the Wilde household - they were family. When their lives came to a tragic end, Clarke felt her world shift and now she is on a mission to get her life back, and with some hope, her ex-wife as well.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Clarke and Lexa are divorced and their kids and Lexa's mom are seeing to it that they help them find their way back to each other. Truth is, the women are doing more than fine on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Kids: Alicia Clarke & Aden Alexander Wilde

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back with another unfinished gem but this one is close to being completed so I feel it's safe enough to start posting chapters at least once a week.
> 
> My goal is to post at least one chapter a week, so weekly updates! Also, not all chapters will be of the same length and will vary. I only apologize for the shorter chapters but usually they end where I feel they need to end.
> 
> One last thing! Enjoy please. This journey of our lovely Clexa being reunited will be sweet and heartfelt. I promise all the happy endings for these two.

**Chapter 1: Meet the Kids: Alicia Clarke & Aden Alexander Wilde**

Alicia Clarke Wilde didn’t care about school. She didn’t care about being the smartest or being artistic in any way. She was athletic and made captain of her lacrosse team but was facing suspension until her grades started picking up. 

It didn’t help that she defaced the rival’s school property and was the only one going down for something that the Grounders did together as a team.

“You can’t kick me off the team!” Alicia paced back and forth in the principal’s office while she pulled her long dark and wavy hair back in a ponytail. “I’m the damn  _ captain. _ ” She huffed and stopped to glare at Principal Wells Jaha.

“Captain or not Alicia, your grades need to start showing improvement.” Wells answered and shook his head, glancing at the two women sitting in their seats, legs crossed but away from each other. “Your daughter needs to start showing respect for school property.”

Alicia turned to look at her parents and crossed her arms over her chest. “You won’t let them kick me off the team, would you?”

“Aleesh,” Clarke sat up straighter and smoothed the front of her skirt down, “I don’t want to see you off the team but Principal Jaha is right, you need-”

“Momma?” Alicia ignored Clarke and looked at her other parent.

Lexa cleared her throat and adjusted the collar of her shirt before standing up and embracing Alicia in a hug. “We will figure something out, okay?”

Clarke rolled her eyes and stood up as well. “By figure something out, we will find the proper way to discipline you. First, you will go to Arkside and apologize.”

Lexa whipped her head around and looked at Clarke, eyebrows raised while Alicia shook her head.

“No way.” Alicia said, her tone short and cold.

“Yes, you will.” The blonde gathered up her purse and light denim jacket. “You’re lucky you’re not expelled or charged, Alicia. The least you can do is give them an apology, right Lexa?”

“Your mother is right.” Lexa nodded, ignoring how those steel blue eyes burned into her skin still.

“Of course she is.” The teenager scowled and grabbed her backpack. “Can I stay with you this weekend?” She asked Lexa, biting her bottom lip.

“If that’ll be all, we will allow you to get back to work.” Clarke dismissed herself and found herself in the empty hallway of her old highschool, Grounder Academy. She leaned against the lockers and closed her eyes briefly before she felt the familiar warmth of her ex-wife beside her. They both watched as Alicia made her way towards her next class. “She needs to hear some of this hard stuff from you, Lexa. I can’t always be the bad cop.”

Lexa shifted and turned to look at Clarke, her piercing green eyes mapping out the familiar curves and dimples in that perfect face. “I know, my apologies.”

Clarke shuddered a bit at the small voice next to her and swallowed heavily. “Don’t be sorry Lex, just...help me, okay? With your job, you would think you’re more concerned about Alicia’s behaviour.” She didn’t take a chance in stealing a glance at her ex before taking off down the opposite way their daughter disappeared. But then she turned around, “I’m taking the kids to Polis this weekend with Niylah so no, don’t allow her to sweet talk you into staying behind this weekend.”

Lexa blinked but managed to nod before making her own way back to work.

* * *

Aden Alexander Wilde was probably the smartest and most artistic child in his class. He was kind hearted, well behaved and was always on time - if he could help it. His sister wasn’t as punctual so it often made him late when she was in charge of getting him to school on time.

“-and then Benny smiled at me and everything else kind of went away.” Aden sighed dreamily from his sister’s bed, staring up at the bedroom ceiling.

“Have you asked Benny out yet?” Alicia spoke from her desk, her concentration on painting her toenails.

Aden sat up and shook his head. “Are you kidding me? I’d faint.”

Alicia chuckled at her little brother, “at least you’re honest with yourself being a chicken shit.” He may be thirteen but sometimes he didn’t act like it.

“Hey!” He squeaked and threw a pillow at her head.

“Painting nails here!” Alicia snapped and blew hair out of her eyes. A knock on her bedroom door caused both of them to pause their sibling rivalry.

Clarke poked her head inside with a small smile. “Dinner is ready.”

Aden jumped up off of the bed and high fived his mom while taking off downstairs.

Clarke lingered a bit, “I made lasagna, your favourite.”

“It was Momma’s favourite, actually.” Alicia snipped back with a shrug. “It still is.”

“Alicia, can we please not fight?” Clarke sighed heavily and sat on the edge of her daughter’s bed.

“Can I stay with Momma this weekend?”

“No.” The blonde braced her hands on her knees before standing up, making her way to where Alicia was seated. “I want you to come with us to Polis. We’ll have fun shopping and we’ll check out the new theatre that opened.”

Alicia swallowed, something she got from Lexa, along with that steely gaze and strong jawline that intimidated the hell out of the blonde. “I will go if Niylah doesn’t go.”

Frustrated, Clarke bit her lip hard before mimicking her daughter’s arms over her chest. “This whole thing you have against Niylah is getting old, Alicia. She’s in my life, our life. You have to accept that.”

“I don’t  _ have _ to accept it,  _ mother. _ ” Alicia narrowed her eyes and stood up, coming face to face with Clarke. “If you’re forcing me to go, fine. I will. But don’t expect me to enjoy myself.” She said lowly and brushed passed her mom, leaving Clarke in her room alone.

Stepping into the cozy dining room, Clarke found her kids quietly chatting about the Polaris Mall and what stores they would like to visit.

“Can we go to the skateboard shop?” Aden asked as his mom took a seat next to him.

“You don’t skateboard.” Clarke frowned in confusion, cutting a piece of lasagna out and putting it on her plate.

“No, but Benny does.” Alicia teased and kicked her brother’s seat. She laughed when Aden blushed and threw his napkin at her.

Clarke raised an eyebrow and tilted her head at her son. “Who is this Benny?”

Aden finished chewing his food before taking a deep breath. “She just moved into town with her parents and she has this dimple when she smiles…”

Alicia raised an eyebrow at her mom with a small smirk, “someone is smitten.”

“As a kitten.” Clarke finished with a wink. “You should ask her to hang out.”

“I can’t just ask her to hang out!” Aden gasped. “Benny Wynters is in high demand right now. I doubt she’ll want anything to do with me. Plus, she hangs out of the skatepark with Archie and he doesn’t like me.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and stabbed her lasagna. “Screw Archie. He doesn’t own her.”

“We should buy him a skateboard, Mom.” Alicia nodded with determination. “He deserves a shot at this girl. She’s a cutie.”

Clarke tapped her fork on her plate with a small smile and then raised an eyebrow with a shrug. “Sure, let’s buy you a skateboard.”

Aden pumped his fists in the air and gave his sister a high five.

Clarke’s cell phone rang and she glanced at it:  **Niylah**

Alicia clenched her jaw, the sweet family moment broken immediately. She waited for her mom to answer the phone but instead, she watched Clarke decline the call and toss her phone towards the plush chair in the living room. “You’re not going to answer that?” She asked, genuinely confused.

“I’m spending time with you guys.” Clarke smiled softly and went back to eating her dinner. She expected a retort back from her daughter but when she didn’t receive any, she glanced up and noticed Alicia staring at her. “What?”

“How come you never have Niylah here on lasagna night?” She asked quietly; curiously.

Aden watched them both silently as he picked at his garlic bread.

Dabbing her mouth with a napkin, Clarke swallowed her food before taking a sip of her water. “Lasagna is a Wilde special and shared among a  _ very  _ select few. Us and your momma,” she swirled the water in her glass before flicking her eyes up to Alicia’s hazel eyes, “like you said, this is Momma’s favourite dinner.”

Aden and Alicia exchanged a look; a look that Clarke couldn’t quite decipher.

And at that moment, the Wilde children knew that even though their parents have been apart for four years, the feelings they once shared still simmered at a deep and hallowed surface.

 

* * *

 


	2. Piece of Cake - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is thrown off by Clarke's polite demeanor. Clarke might be a little thrown off by it herself. 
> 
> Aden catches some familiar good vibes between his parents and quickly let's his sister in on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things!  
> 1\. Alicia is 16, Aden is 13.  
> 2\. Their marriage did not end because of some affair, no way! So no worries there.  
> 3\. I'm hoping everything will make sense the more you read and the more I write.  
> 4\. Thanks for taking the time to give this a go! :)

_ Lexa huffed slightly and tossed Alicia’s lacrosse gear into the back seat of Clarke’s SUV. Shutting the door, she turned to find Clarke coming out of her house. “Can you make sure Alicia brings home her water bottles? She doesn’t have any left at my place.” _

_ Clarke nodded silently and moved to the other side of the vehicle, throwing her purse in the passenger seat. “Thanks for bringing her gear over.” _

_ “Not exactly how I wanted to spend my lunch hour but here we are.” Lexa replied with a sigh. She rolled the sleeves of her blouse up to her elbows and fished her truck keys out of her dress pants pocket. _

_ Narrowing her eyes slightly, Clarke crossed her arms over her chest. “I didn’t tell her to forget her gear at your place, Lexa.” _

_ “No, you didn’t.” The brunette wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, the heat of the sun all of a sudden suffocating her because she knew exactly how this conversation was going to end. “But you could’ve swung by the house after you picked them up from school to grab it. Her practice doesn’t start until 5, they both have a key.” _

_ “Was this an inconvenience for you?” Clarke frowned, already moving to open up the driver side door. _

_ “You know what? I’m not doing this with you. Have fun with the kids this weekend.” Lexa muttered, backing away toward her truck. “I have a courtroom to get back to.” _

_ For the first time in a long while, it was Lexa walking away from an argument - from her. And Clarke was left knowing she deserved that type of attitude. She was left watching the black dodge pickup truck back out of her driveway and disappear. _

//

Lexa stopped her dodge pickup truck in front of Grounder Academy and tapped on the steering wheel, watching the teenagers rush to catch their buses and rides. She turned the music down when there was a light tap on the driver side window. Squinting at the sun, she held her hand up to shield the sunlight from her eyes while her window opened.

“Clarke, hey.” Lexa threw her shades over her eyes and gave the blonde a questionable smile. “I thought I was picking up the kids for dinner tonight?”

“No, yeah…” Clarke laughed a bit before tucking hair behind her ears, “you are. I had to drop off Alicia’s permission slip for her school outing next week. I noticed you pulled up and I wanted to say hi.”

Lexa took in the flannel button up Clarke was sporting. Her eyes, hidden behind her sunglasses, quickly scanned over the patch of skin between the unbuttoned portion of her shirt before looking back up at Clarke’s flawless face. She raised an eyebrow with a small smile lingering on her face, “and you went out of your way to talk to me?”

“I guess you caught me on a good day.” Clarke shrugged and the gesture threw Lexa off completely. Normally, Clarke would throw her hands up in the air with a snarky comment and walk away from the other woman but at that moment, she lingered outside of Lexa’s truck window. “What are you guys doing for dinner tonight? Any plans with a girlfriend?”

Lexa snorted at the “subtlety” of the question and pushed on her door handle, signalling that she was stepping out of her truck.

Clarke moved away slightly, allowing her space to get out of her truck and took in the three piece suit Lexa was wearing. She inhaled briefly because these suits were one of her favourite outfits Lexa would wear. “Just got off of work?”

Lexa dipped her head with a nod once and leaned her back against the vehicle. “I promised Aden that he would get to choose the place or menu for dinner tonight. And as for a girlfriend? I don’t have time to date.”

Clarke stared at her ex briefly. “Have you dated anyone in the last four years, Lex?”

“That is none of your business, Clarke Griffin.” Lexa narrowed her eyes and frowned at the blonde.

“Wilde.” Clarke responded firmly.

“What?” Lexa questioned, placing her sunglasses on the top of her head.

“Clarke Wilde.”

Lexa sputtered slightly and realized just how little the two of them really communicated on a personal level. They were hardly friends anymore and hadn’t been for years. “You kept my name?”

“I kept it for many reasons, Lexa.” Clarke whispered. Suddenly the noise around them faded as the blonde stepped just a smidge closer to the stoic brunette. “I’ve been a Wilde, legally, since we were eighteen. I’ve been a Wilde since we were fourteen. I’m not ashamed of that. I love being Clarke Wilde.”

“Momma!” Aden rushed out from the middle school on the other side of the street. He wrapped his arms around Lexa’s shoulders and hugged her tightly. He didn’t even know the woman standing with her was Clarke until he went to introduce himself politely. “Mom, hey!”

Clarke chuckled at his surprised face and embraced him in a quick hug. “I was just leaving. Have fun and make sure you pick an expensive place to dine.” She teased, catching a smirk on Lexa’s face.

“Did you put any bad guys away today?” Aden asked.

“Let’s hope they were guilty, yes.” Lexa nodded ruefully and opened the back door, allowing Aden to throw his school bag inside.

Silence lapsed over the trio. Aden started to talk about his day in art class when a voice interrupted them. “Hi, sorry. I know you said you’d be a few minutes but we should go.” Niylah came up behind the blonde, a hand placed on her lower back. “I’m sorry for interrupting but if we want to make it to the gallery show in time...”

“Tell Alicia I said hi and I will see you two first thing in the morning.” Clarke spoke to her son and kissed the side of his head, neither caring if his friends saw.

Lexa remained silent and followed every hand movement Clarke’s pretty girlfriend made. “It was nice seeing you again, Niylah,” her voice laced with sincerity. There was no bad blood between the two but they weren’t exactly friends either.

“Likewise, Lexa.” The other blonde smiled thoughtfully and gave Aden a quick hug.

“I mean it, Aden! Expensive dinner and when you get to dessert, choose my favourite.” Clarke winked.

“You’ve never had a favourite. You just picked the most ridiculous expensive dessert item on the menu and ordered that.” Lexa bantered playfully, opening up the driver side door, leaning against it lazily.

Clarke bit down on her tongue, erasing the images of when they’d make out against Lexa’s big truck, after said dessert dates. “Exactly. I’m sure you can afford it,  _ Honorable Judge _ Alexa Wilde.”

Lexa laughed naturally and stepped onto the ledge of her truck. She noticed the way Niylah glanced between them. Clearing her throat, she hopped into the seat and shut the door. “Enjoy your art show tonight, ladies,” she hollered through the opened window.

Clarke waved and felt Niylah grab her other hand, lacing their fingers together. She squeezed her girlfriend’s hand and ushered their way back to the car.

“I didn’t hear any hissing.” Niylah teased, buckling up her seat belt once they were settled into the car.

Clarke frowned for a moment. “Hissing?”

“You and Lexa barely say three words to each other without one of you walking away. I watched the convo unfold, Clarke. You had a decent conversation for once, it seemed.”

Clarke just grinned a little, “I’m having a good day.”

* * *

 

“No way! Are you sure they were flirting?” Alicia stared at her brother, glancing into the living room to make sure Lexa was still watching some drama on TV.

“I’m pretty sure they were flirting.” Aden grinned, one that matched Clarke’s perfectly. “Mom even winked and teased about ordering the most expensive dessert.”

Alicia laughed quietly before grabbing Aden’s hands. “Momma ordered the most expensive dessert on the menu. Addy, what does this mean?”

Aden licked his lips before widening his eyes. “She saved a piece and wrapped it up. I bet you any money she’ll ask us to give it to Mom in the morning,” he whispered excitedly,  _ “make sure you share this with your mother.” _ He mocked Lexa’s voice.

“She’ll make up an excuse why Mom should have it in the first place.” Alicia stifled her laughter when they heard the TV shut off. She straightened up when Lexa appeared around the corner, empty water glass in hand. “Hey Ma, going to bed already?”

Lexa scratched behind her ear and stretched. “Well if you’re both done gossiping, I was going to suggest a good old board game before bed.”

“We weren’t gossiping…” Aden muttered unconvincingly and helped his sister set up a board game.

“Are you excited about your trip to Polis this weekend?” Lexa slid into her claimed seat at the dining table and tucked loose strands of hair behind her ear. She watched as Alicia made a face while Aden nodded with a wide grin. “Leesh, what makes you dislike Niylah so much?”

Alicia just shrugged before counting out the money each player receives, her eyes flicking up briefly to Aden, begging him not to say anything.

“Does she mistreat you in any way?” Lexa’s voice dropped into a protective tone that immediately had both her children shaking their heads. “Then what is it?”

“She’s not you.” Alicia sighed heavily and looked up at her momma. “Mom does all of these things with her and it just doesn’t seem right or fair to you.”

Aden nodded in agreement even though he’s voiced many times that he loved Niylah almost as much as Clarke did.

“Oh baby,” Lexa sighed with a soft yet sad smile. She reached her hand out and cupped her daughter’s face gently. “Your mom is allowed to be happy and if Niylah makes her happy then that’s really okay by me. All I ever wanted for her was happiness.”

“But why put yours on hold then?” Aden asked quietly.

“I’m not.” Lexa sat back and ran a hand through her hair. “You two are my life and if you’re happy, so am I. I don’t need to be dating someone to find that, you know. Plus, being a judge keeps me on my feet, it always has.”

“Don’t you miss…” Alicia wanted to say ‘her’ and she knew Lexa caught that by the glint in her eyes when they made eye contact, instead she just shrugged, “don’t you miss any form of human contact?”

“Sometimes,” Lexa nodded and moved to grab her part of the money, placing it in front of her. “Speaking of being a judge,” she changed the subject abruptly and gave her daughter a stern glare, “do you really think it’s smart to be defacing school property or any illegal activity, no matter how big or small, when my job is to literally put delinquents and other guilty parties into jail?”

The younger brunette cleared her throat and put her head down. Her temper was hard to control sometimes and she would forget the fact that her momma was a well respected judge around their town and it wouldn’t do any of them any good if she ruined Judge Wilde’s reputation. “No ma’am.”

“You’re hurting and you’re pissed about everything wrong in your life, I get that. But please place all of that pent up energy into your school work and lacrosse,” Lexa stated softly yet firmly, “trust me, the outcome will pay off so much better than you being kicked off the team, or the school or worse, juvie.”

Aden sent an encouraging smile towards his sister and received a small one in return. “Can we play now?”

“Oldest goes last.” Alicia straightened up in her seat and stuck her tongue out at Lexa, throwing the dice to her brother.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: A key answer as to why this family fell apart and hopefully they're on the right path to finding redemption & forgiveness.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts below! You can also find me on tumblr: withoutyourdress


End file.
